Yu-gi-oh Original Summoning Method (OSM)
by Raygha Raikouga
Summary: This fic its for sharing your own summoning method. You're free to use any material used in this fic. I'm sorry if there is already similiar kind of this fic. Disclaimer: Don't own any Yu-gi-oh series franchise
1. Chapter 1

**This Fic is just for sharing your original summoning method. You can share your own summoning method here, and ill make sure I mentioned your name as the creator, just PM me if you fell like it. For now, ill share mine.**

Method 1: Combination summon

This method involving attribute of your monster.

Its using continues spell card named "Elemental Rune" spell card.

Here how it works.

When you want to combine Light type monster with Dark type monster to summon 'combine' monster. You need "Elemental Rune: Light" and "Elemental Rune: Dark" face up on your spell and trap card zone.

When you have the appropriate monster in the field with the Elemental Rune spell card you played. You can use Combination Summon to summon combine monster from extra deck as long as Continues Spell card still face up on the field.

All Combine monster always have effect like "This card always be treated as 2 attribute" Much like Dark Simorgh effect.

All summoning method has their own animation. So, Combination summon will engulf monster that you want to combine with their own respective attribute and creating disaster that linked to their attribute such as.

Water and Fire: Lava flood  
Water and Earth: Tsunami  
Wind and Water: Storm

And so on.

And here is the list how monster that used to combine summon become before becoming Combined monster much like monster becoming overlay unit for Xyz monster.

Fire: Monster will engulf it self with burning flame.  
Water: Monster will engulf it self with Stream of water.  
Wind: Monster will engulf it self with Whirlwinds typhoon.  
Earth: Monster will engulf it self with Floating rubble.  
Light: Monster will engulf it self with Brilliant radiance.  
Dark: Monster will engulf it self with Dark mist.

They will create disaster after merging in the sky or land.

As for combination card palette, it depend on which attribute you want to combine.

Lets says if you combine water and wind, than the palette card would be Light green and Light blue combined much like Pendulum palette but more focus on those colors.

 **Sorry if there's already someone who made it first or already create something similar but I hope its worth your time.**

 **Thanks for reading all the way through here.**

 **PS: If you talked about my grammar being the worst. Then yes, I'm never good at it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Hope last chapter help you find inspiration in some ways, guess what? I got something new to share. Lets go!**

Method 2: Chaos Synchro Summon

Why I named it Chaos Synchro summon? Bcuz its kind of related to Chaos archetype who using light and dark monster as fodder for summoning them self such as Black Luster soldier EoB, Chaos Dragon Emperor EoE, and Chaos sorcerer.

Well. Cuz it involve Synchro and Dark Synchro which is also Light and Dark in theme.

Its actually similar to Xyz summon, but now its using Synchro tuner + Dark synchro or Dark Synchro tuner + Synchro monster with the same level.

By tuning them both. You will create level 0 Synchro or Dark Synchro monster depending on who is tuner.

But, there is still more requirement for Chaos Synchro Summon.

Its like Xyz, for example, you need "Level 6 tuner monster + Level -6 Dark Synchro monster or reverse".

Its quite good for protagonist who rule Light and Darkness such as Yugi.

 **Thank you for reading it. Hope it give you some inpiration and have good day XD.**


	3. Quick Announcment

**I just want to warn you that if you have your own Original Summoning Method to share. Please PM me, just like I stated in 1** **st** **chapter. Every entry that come from Review will not be posted. I mean what's the point? You already post it your self in review corner.**

 **Here the requirement for sharing your own summoning method.**

 **1: Send your summoning method through PM and the detail**

 **The Detail will be like this, the rest is up to you.**

 **2: What outline color did that summoning method card use (Synnchro is white, Fusion is purple, and so on).**

 **3:Now its up to you.**

 **Good bye.**


End file.
